Friday the 13th
by SideriaSleep
Summary: It's bad luck to let a black cat cross your path on Friday the 13th. RitsukaSoubi


Title: Friday the 13th  
Author: SideriaSleep  
Pairing(s): RitsukaSoubi  
Warning(s): Yaoi, out of character. I have not read of watched Loveless, so their personalities and traits are likely to be off.  
Diclaimer:Loveless was created by Yun Kouga, not me.

* * *

Friday the 13th

It was something very few knew. In fact, less than half of those who knew about it, believed it true. Soubi, of course, was one of the unfortunate ones that had not heard even a single whisper about it.

Legend was, that all boys and girls with black hair – that had not lost their ears – were completely taken over by a strange force on a certain rare day.

This day, was Friday the 13th.

Now all possessed by this occurrence have but a shard of memory of what acts they had committed that day, and because there are only two Friday the 13ths a year and so few with black hair, not many give it a second thought.

But Ritsuka had heard of these rumors. And he was afraid.

The night of the twelfth found Ritsuka on his bed, staring at the wall as if pleading with it to tell him how to get out of possibly causing any trouble tomorrow. The wall stayed where it was and projected no words back to him. Ritsuka sighed and turned to face the opposite wall.

Soubi wearily opened his eyes. What time was it anyway? Glancing at the clock, he sighed and closed his tired eyes. 4:00 am was no time to be waking up. Before he could fully let his mind clear of all its burdens, he frowned and wondered what it was that had woken him up in the first place.

He then sat up to look around his apartment. A light weight slid into his lap.

Resting on top of his legs was a plain white envelope.

No name, address, anything.

Opening it, the only it said was '_Watch your back_'.

Ritsuka was a clever little cat, sneaking into Soubi's room and warning him. Of course, that would only work if Soubi was smart enough to figure out the date. Hopefully he would be; bad luck oftentimes isn't much fun.

Ritsuka cackled gleefully as he made his way through the bushes. So what did it matter if he had no clue as to where he was going? Well it didn't, if that's what you were thinking.

Spotting his first victim, he crept towards the young teen. Silly boy, didn't he know it was bad luck to have a black cat cross your path? Well he'd know better after this wouldn't he now? He sped off as he heard the alarmed yelp as the boy tripped to the ground. Better luck next time. Ahh, what a beautiful pun.

All day, people were experiencing unfortunate circumstances that no one seemed to link to the young cat-eared boy. Ritsuka however, was having a much better time than his victims. He had been in a fit of laughter for most of his day already – and it was barely 2:00 pm!

Many hours passed and Ritsuka's fun had dwindled away. Mostly because almost everyone had taken to staying inside after hearing about the bad luck people had been receiving.

Well he wasn't one to give up easily, he still had one more trick up his sleeve; and with that one came many more.

Soubi had been relaxing at home all day. Who wouldn't after finding a note like that? Normally he would have passed it off as a joke, but he wasn't stupid – he knew what day it was. But relaxing was not something he had felt angered to do; the only thing he regretted not doing was have Ritsuka come over so he could see him.

Ah well…there was always tomorrow.

Hearing a creak, his back stiffened slightly, and his ears searched for any more sounds of movement. After a few minutes though, he passed it off as paranoia and relaxed back into the couch.

"Did you miss me?"

Soubi turned so fast he gave himself whiplash, and was inwardly berating himself because he hadn't recognized the voice sooner.

"Hello Ritsuka. You could've just walked in like a normal person, you know. What brings you here today?"

But as Soubi got a better look at Ritsuka, he noticed something strange. Ritsuka never looked at him like that; like a child knowing they just got their favorite toy. His eyes gleamed with an unseen light…exactly like a cats'.

"I want to play."

This sentence almost made Soubi choke. P-play? What could he mean by that? Well Soubi knew what he wanted it to mean, but Ritsuka couldn't possibly mean that right? He probably just meant that he was bored. Yeah, that was it. Oh dear, this train of thought was not doing anything good for him.

"W-what do you mean, Ritsuka?"

He froze as the younger cat-eared boy walked out from behind the couch. God, this definitely wasn't doing anything good for him. Ritsuka didn't quite seem like himself today, but Soubi couldn't exactly say he minded much.

"I said, I want to play."

Ritsuka replied planting himself of Soubi's lap. Please merciful Lord, help me not to take advantage of Ritsuka. Soubi chanted this mantra in his head as Ritsuka nuzzled the side of his face.

He was not a man to normally blush, but now he just couldn't help it. Pushing Ritsuka back lightly, he stared him straight in the eyes, looking for an answer to his question.

"Ritsuka, is there anything wrong? It's not like you to do this –"

He promptly stopped as Ritsuka was now leaning in towards him. Soubi gulped, this was and wasn't going how he planned. And he couldn't decide whether or no that was a bad thing yet.

"Because it's Friday the 13th, dear. And all little cats come out to play."

That was his answer before closing the gap between Soubi and himself. Soubi groaned; yeah, this wasn't going the way he planned, but he didn't care anymore. Ritsuka grinned against Soubi's mouth, and scooted up closer against the taller man.

Pulling back, Ritsuka moved his head down to play with his new toy – Soubi's neck. He couldn't take it, once the younger boys' teeth grazed against his skin, he lost control and pulled Ritsuka's head level with his.

"God, I love you." was all Soubi said before pushing his lips back against Ritsuka's.

As the seat of the couch met Ritsuka's back, the cat boy reached into Soubi's hair and gently tugged at it. Soubi looked down at Ritsuka and saw the boys' smile.

With questioning eyes, he cocked his head to the side, and smiled back.

Ritsuka lifted his head to Soubi's ear and whispered, "Happy Friday the 13th."

Outside, the moon shimmered in silent agreement.

* * *

This was written on a whim after drawing a picture of Ritsuka and hearing that Friday was the 13th. I didn't expact it to turn out so well, but I'm not complaining. Happy Friday the 13th everyone! 


End file.
